Tortured Sugar
Were you looking for: Sugar, the original counterpart of Tortured Sugar? Adventure Tortured Sugar, i'''ts tender and childish counterpart that was meant to appear in The Return to Freddy's 5: Adventure Mode? Other similar-looking or related characters, such as Tortured Kitty, Kitty FazCat, or Tortured Golden Kitty? TRTF5= '''Torture Sugar is a Torture Suit developed in Fazbear Inc. by Alison. It was going to serve as one of the antagonists in The Return to Freddy's 5 Story Mode prior to its recent cancellation. Appearance Torture Sugar slightly resembles its original counterpart. It appears to be wearing a glossy blackish-red top hat and a golden monocle, unlike the original Sugar. Its rosy cheeks are missing and its suit appears to be fabric instead of plastic. It has a brown nose, with nostrils built on it. Unlike the original Sugar, its suit color is darker as well. Behavior Torture Sugar would have first appeared on Floor 3, and attacked the player during their venture throughout the location. If the player encounters Torture Sugar in front of them, they must had to turn off their flashlight and stay still until the animatronic has moved to another area. If the player encounters Torture Sugar at a fair distance from them, they must hide under objects such as crates or walls at certain spots. Failing or neglecting to do so will cause Torture Sugar to jumpscare the player, resulting into a game over. Trivia * Torture Sugar's massive redesign is because BFPFilms didn't want to be accused for stealing Emil Macko's character, Candy the Cat again, but his fans wanted Sugar back, so he brought it back as a much more original character. *Torture Sugar and Torture Kitty have similar models but different looks, Torture Sugar having more teeth, monocle and darker colors * Torture Sugar had a different design on a teaser once Feline Animations and TSMGames took ownership of the game. The design was scrapped, as it didn't resemble the original Torture Sugar at all. **This version resembled Ennard from Sister Location. *When Bioninjagames took over TRTF5, people thought Sugar was going to be removed, as Bioninja stated that characters that were to unimportant would be cut. **This was later confirmed, when Bioninja himself said that Sugar wouldn't be cut, due to the amount of people wanting Sugar in the game. |-|Gallery= The Return to Freddy's 5 Gameplay Webp.net-gifmaker (47).gif|Tortured Sugar in the Title Screen. Webp.net-gifmaker (27).gif|Same, but twitching. Webp.net-gifmaker (28).gif|Ditto. Webp.net-gifmaker (29).gif|Ditto. 214099.jpg|Tortured Sugar in Floor 3 in a gameplay image. Candy rip-off.png|Tortured Sugar in the Extras Menu. Teasers/Misc Sugarcloseup.png|A preview for Tortured Sugar's model. Torture Sugar.png|Tortured Sugar's first look. Make it stop.png|Tortured Sugar in a picture from BFP's Deviantart. It s almost time by bfpfilms424-d9ckje4.png|Tortured Sugar, along with Torture Lockjaw and Torture Springbonnie, in a picture teasing the trailer for the game from BFPFilms' Deviantart. THANKYOU.png|Tortured Sugar in the Thank you! image. Trtf5 render test 3 by poniatorfilms-da3uc4m.png|Tortured Sugar in a render test by BFPFilms424/Tyler. 5S60ZA0tofg.jpg|Tortured Sugar with Tortured Lockjaw and Tortured Freddy in the newest TRTF5 banner. Teaser_trtfmu_01-mqzairc6.jpg|A scrapped version of Tortured Sugar. Category:TRTF5 Category:TRTF Volume 2 Category:Adventure Category:Characters Category:Non-canon characters Category:Tortures Category:Animatronics Category:TRTF5 Tortures Category:TRTF: The Dreadful Truth